


BTS - Who enjoys / is the best at giving oral (Best to Worst)

by Insfiringyou



Series: BTS Complete Masterlist [34]
Category: K-pop, bts, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: F/M, Gen, Oral, Oral Sex, best to worst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-03 22:44:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17292818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insfiringyou/pseuds/Insfiringyou
Summary: Our opinion only - part of our lists series (best to worst, most to least etc.)Please also check out our longer oral scenario "How BTS would give you oral" to get a better idea of how they would be with their girlfriend





	BTS - Who enjoys / is the best at giving oral (Best to Worst)

**1\. Suga**

Yoongi’s favourite sex act would be to perform oral sex on you and he would do so very frequently, either as a part of foreplay or as the main act itself. He would be naturally the most competent and successful at making you orgasm the quickest due to his technique and enthusiasm for the act. He would not be the least bit squeamish and would really throw himself into eating you out 100%, making the most of his talented tongue technology. He would pull you as close to him as you could get and he would fully bury his head into your folds, using his tongue frantically on your clit and inside your cunt and sometimes reversing his position so that his nose rubs your clit while his tongue probes at you. He would alternate between leaving messy, open mouthed kisses to your cunt and clit and licking and gentle sucking on your bud; finishing with a gentle peck to your tip. He can work with any position but loves it when you lay on the sofa with him sitting on the floor between your spread legs, or when you ride his face on the floor or bed. Part of his success at making you cum every time is that he allows you to grind your hips to move yourself against him; he does not pin down your hips to stop you squirming, instead he loves to feel your enthusiasm. He does not shy away from your wetness or cum and when he finally pulls away from you, having made you orgasm, he would be breathless with his face dripping with you.

**2\. RM**

Namjoon would frequently give you oral as part of foreplay and occasionally as its own act. He would be determined to make you orgasm on every single occasion he ate you out and would not give up until he had succeeded in the act. His favourite position would be for you to lie on the bed with him on the floor between your legs, pinning down your hips to stop you moving against him. He would mainly focus on your clit, using his tongue in slow and sensual motions against you but applying plenty of pressure. He would alternate between gentle sucks, long and languid licks and soft open mouthed kisses to your wetness. He would sometimes use his fingers to gently probe and rub your inner walls to accompany his work on your clit. He would often compliment your pussy prior to or during oral sex, wanting to make you feel as sexy as possible.

**3\. V**

Oral with Taehyung would be a frantic and messy experience. Like Yoongi, he does not shy away from you and, additionally, often incorporates anal play into oral. He would also be the most likely to eat you out while you were on your period or do it outdoors/in public. His tongue would roam all around your slit: from your clit, inner and outer folds, to your cunt and other hole. Once he sensed you were close, he would focus on sucking your clit with a moderate amount of pressure. He would perform oral as foreplay or on its own and no two experiences with him would ever be the same. He loves all positions and would often eat you out while you stood up, from behind you or with you sitting on his face. He is also the most likely to enjoy the 69 position. Although he would not make you orgasm on every occasion, his enthusiasm for the act would warm you up and leave you breathless and exhausted.

**4\. Jin**

Jin would frequently give you oral as part of foreplay and sometimes by itself. He would love the intimacy of it and would do it to feel closer to you and to show how much he loved you. He would mainly focus on the clit after licking your slit and cunt a few times; alternating between closed mouthed kisses, open mouthed kisses, very gentle sucking movements and slow licks. He usually prefers to stick to giving you oral in the bedroom as he likes to keep things romantic although he would also be open to doing the 69 position, with you both laying side by side. Although you would not often orgasm from oral since Jin prefers to be slow and gentle with you, it would prepare you well for sex and you would feel closer following the act.

**5\. J-Hope**

J-Hope would frequently give you oral as a part of foreplay but not often as the main act as he is so energetic; he finds it difficult to keep his attention on one thing for too long. He is naturally very adventurous when it comes to sex so you would often find yourself receiving oral in unusual rooms of the house such as the kitchen, living room or bathroom. He would almost exclusively stick to your clit, licking it rapidly with kitten like motions with the tip of his tongue. He would also often use his fingers to accompany oral, pressing them inside you deeply and easily finding the G-Spot. Although he would be capable of making you orgasm this way, he would usually only give you oral for a few minutes at a time but possibly doing so several times during foreplay if you are having a particularly long session.

**6\. Jimin**

Jimin would often give you oral but only as part of foreplay as he would generally prefer to receive. He usually initiates the act first and alternates between licking the clit and your cunt. He loves to tease you with his tongue, often dragging out the process by being extra-slow or teasing your folds to make you beg him for more. He usually gives you oral either on the sofa or in your bedroom, preferring to make sure you are comfortable during the act. Although he would not often make you orgasm, preferring to warm you up for sex or tease you, he would be very aware of the effect he is having on you and would love nothing more than to make you scream his name out loud while he licks your slit.

**7\. Jungkook**

Although Jungkook would improve his oral skills after becoming more confident with you, he would often find it hard to make you orgasm from his tongue alone. However, he would be very open for your suggestions and loves it when you guide him through the act; telling him how much pressure to apply and where to put his tongue. His technique would alternate between kissing and gently licking your inner folds enthusiastically, not slowing down or getting bored no matter how long the act took. He prefers to give you oral with him on top of you so he can kiss your pubis and outer folds easily before diving in to your wetness and he would stick to the bedroom almost exclusively. He would love giving you oral as he knows how good it makes you feel, but it would often lead to sex or to you finishing yourself off with your fingers while he watched keenly. You would love watching Jungkook’s face in-between your thighs as he licked and kissed you down there, and knowing how enthusiastic he was being would give you a deeper satisfaction and pleasure than the orgasm.

 

***


End file.
